


You Will Never Know

by pantheradraconis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheradraconis/pseuds/pantheradraconis
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt using the song The Way I Do by Bishop Briggs.





	You Will Never Know

**Title:** You Will Never Know

**Author:** pantheradraconis

**Rating:** E

**Pairing:** Rosalie/Bella

**Summary:** one-shot

The ceremony was beautiful. Alice’s design of integrating the outdoors with soft colors, lace, and country accents really brought their backyard together. The logs were beautifully cut into long benches which ended up being surprisingly comfortable. The ceremony itself was short and to the point. Carlisle held a beautiful service with just a hint of religion without making anyone uncomfortable. Traditional vows were used with only minor tweaking, and in what felt like mere moments they were married.

The celebrations were made. There were a whole lot of speeches (Bella’s mother even sang!) and people relaxed into their meals. Drinks were served, and served again, and the dance floor was full of wiggling bodies that didn’t entirely know what they were doing. The wolves were the most spectacular with their break dance moves. Emmett was not to be shown up, of course, but the slight competition between him and Seth quickly turned into cheers and laughter.

The night went dark. The string lights did much to illuminate the clearing but eventually people staggered off. The party was coming to an end. 

Rosalie sat off to the side, a drink held in her hand, as she watched the night. It seemed to move in slow motion and yet pass all too quickly. The music was soft, just a mere snap, a small amount of drum, a soft hum. She stood up and made here way across the dance floor.

Bella sat with a small group, smiling with her eyes, laughing brightly. The sound was like a beautiful melody.

“Can I steal you away for this dance?”

Bella looked up into Rosalie’s eyes and saw a deep red smiling back at her. She stood up, reached her hand out to the blonde, and allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. 

They might not have been the only ones taking up space on the wooden panels but it didn’t matter. Rosalie only saw Bella in front of her. She reached her left hand down and pulled Bella’s waist toward her. She held out her right hand and took Bella’s in her own. She knew the small brunette didn’t really know how to dance but she followed Rosalie’s body as the two moved with the growing tune. 

There were times when Rosalie watched the small teen in front of her. Times when she saw the girl smile to herself, times when she saw the girl stare off into space, times when she saw the girl shout and scream and demand her way. She was so strong, so brilliantly bright. So much more than Rosalie ever thought she could be. So much more than Rosalie ever thought of herself. 

“Your speech was beautiful.” Bella said softly. “Was it a poem?”

Rosalie’s heart reached out and wished to wrap her arms around the small girl. She wanted to hold the girl’s face in her hands and delicately kiss every inch of her face. She wanted to stare into the girl’s eyes and tell her how she truly felt. 

“Yes.” Rosalie’s words were barely a whisper. “It was the first two stances of a poem by e. e. Cummings.”

She quickly spun out Bella, curled her arms around the girl and held her from behind. THey swayed a moment before Rosalie turned the girl back around and held her closer than before. Bella laughed slightly at the spin but her eyes were wide with fear. Rosalie’s heart darkened. She didn’t trust her, she didn’t trust her not to drop her, she didn’t trust her like she trusted…

“Only the first two stances?” Bella interrupted her thoughts. “How does it end?”

Rosalie’s body grew tight, her movements slightly more stoic, more strained. She debated not answering, maybe she could pretend she didn’t hear, wait it out until something inevitably pulled them apart, until someone came between them. She closed her eyes and pulled Bella into her, the girl’s head was resting comfortably against her shoulder. Bella never pulled away, never tried to adjust herself, never questioned the strange actions of the taller girl. 

“Here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide),” Rosalie whispered into Bella’s ear. “ And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart).”

The night came so fast and soon the lights were unplugged, the guests were all gone, the tables were cleaned, the benches disposed of, the food tossed, the decorations gone. The bride and groom already on their plane. It was as if the night had never happened. 

Rosalie felt her heart fall apart. It had broken so long ago but now it had simply given up. Her mind was filled with a slow hum, a soft snap, but no drum. _ She will never know my love. She will never feel the way I do. _

**1 MONTH LATER**

“Rosalie? It’s Bella. I need your help.”

**A/N: This was (obviously) a one-shot inspired by the song The Way I do by Bishop Briggs. The idea is based on a prompt from SJ on ArchiveOfOurOwn**.


End file.
